My Bloody Valentine
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: A revised version of the original. I think you might like this one better What will Domon do the get the girl he loves more than anything in the world? Perhaps, Kill?


( A/n: Hey!! Okay, I had this up earlier and apparently it really sucked at the end. So, I revised the ending of it. Its completely the same until you hit bottom so, please, read! Thanks! Me! My Bloody Valentine Oh my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I ripped out his throat And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise Just in time to hear you cry When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of you bloody valentine One last time oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right all I know is I love you tonight You were on the phone with him again. You told him you love him. Rain. Why don't you see that I love you. You're hurting me, Rain. You looked at me from across the room. The pain eased off a bit. You smiled and I smiled back. "You're beautiful, Rain." I said. "Thank you, Domon. Are you hungry? Me and Seitt (A/n: Spell check!) were just about to go out to Pizza Hut. Want to come?" Rain asked me and I merely shook my head. I cannot stand him Rain. He's pulling you further and further from me. I shifted. "I'll make me a sandwich. You two have fun." I tried to disguise my sadness but she seemed to sense it. She stepped over to me and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked me, her voice sweet and affectionate. An angel couldn't have made a better sound. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You just go have a nice time. I'll be here. You call me when you get home if you want. All right?" I sounded better this time. "I'll try. No promises. See you later, Domon." she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and headed out the door into the pouring rain. I heard the door click shut and I sighed. I looked down. Then it came to me. In order for Rain to be mine, I must destroy her first love. Seitt. Her heart must break and I must mend it. I ran off to my room and pulled out my black leather coat and a black cap. I put them on and walked out the door and got into my car. Water splashed as I paced down the parking lot. My hands were in my pockets. I neared the door. My heart began to pound in my throat. I withdrew my hands from my pockets and looked at them. Apparently I was nervous. My hands shook violently. I knew I was going to go through with this. My heart, my mind, and my soul told me so. I reached the door and all nervousness seemed to dissipate from my body. I could feel my muscles tighten as I saw Rain and Seitt talking to each other and laughing. I sat down next to their table. I listened to them converse and eat for what seemed an eternity. They were at last full. I followed them to the door. They didn't seem to notice me. How lucky for me. As I started the engine, I saw them kiss. How this made my heart feel is too horrible to describe. It was is if she ripped it out and threw it on the ground and ran over it with an eighteen-wheeler, backed up, and did it again. Then poured gasoline on it and stuck a match and set it aflame. Then laugh as she watched it blister and scorch. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. The kissing ended and he pulled out of the parking lot, pursued by me. There was. . . Police and flashing lights The rain cam down so hard that night The headlines read "a lover died" No tell-tale heart was left to find When you mourned the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight Tonight. . . He missed the turn to Rain's house. Evidently she corrected him because he turned at the next block. We were now taking the long rout to her house. I think he tried to miss it on purpose. I guess I'll never know. I kept my speed lower than his at all times. I didn't want him to get suspicious of me. Finally, he got to your house. After giving you another painful-to-my- heart kiss he pulled out of the driveway. He dropped you off I followed him home Then I stood outside his bedroom window Standing over him he begged me not to do What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you Oh my love please don't cry I wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right All I know is I love you tonight. I did what I intended. I called you from his house the next day. I told you I didn't know what happened but he is dead. You begin to weep for his loss. "Don't cry my love. I'm sure he's in a better place." I tried to solace you. I think it worked because you stopped crying. "Love?" she asked me. She waited for my answer. "Yes." I answered her question finally. "What are you saying, Domon? That you love me?" Rain choked out the words. "With all my heart and more." I confessed. "Oh, Domon, I-" She threw the phone on the receiver and grabbed her coat. I slowly put the phone back onto the cradle and sat down in a chair. About ten minutes later she came storming through the door. She stopped at Seitt's body for a brief moment then looked up to find me in a brown chair with my head in my hands looking as if I were grieving his loss. "-love you too." she finished her sentence from when we were on the phone. Tears glistened on the brims of her eyes. She stepped over to me slowly and climbed into my lap. She laid her head on my chest and sobbed. I held her close. I'm sorry I had to do this, Rain. It was the only way I could get you to be mine with out the risk of him ruining everything between us. Forgive me, Rain. Forgive me, Heaven. Forgive me, everyone. My days as a criminal and a fighter are over. I took in a deep breath and let out the hardest sigh ever to be sighed. "Rain, I have to tell you something. Please listen carefully to everything I am about to tell you." I pushed her away slightly, keeping my hands on her shoulders. "All right." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I . . . I'm the one that . . . vetoed Seitt's assistance. In other words, I killed him. But I had my reasons. He drew you further and further from me and if I would have told you how I felt before I acted, you would have only heard me. You wouldn't have listened. I rapture you with every beat of my heart. With every breath I breathe. You're the love of my pointless life. And I promise, I won't hurt you or anyone else in anyway again. Just don't judge me on this murder I've committed. I did it because I love you. Not just for the hell of it. You know me. I would never hurt someone if I didn't have a good enough reason. What do you say?" I looked her in her eyes. She got up from my lap and backed away from me about ten feet. "Domon." was all she could say. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. I fear that I have scared her. "Domon, do you really think I'm just gonna forgive you like that? Do you know how bad this hurts! You fucking killed someone Domon! You're lucky I don't turn you in to the police! Fuck, Domon. I'm glad you love me and all but my god, I would have listened to you! You didn't have to kill him and what you did can't be reversed! I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." She turned around and walked away crying. I just stood there empty and alone.  
  
"Damn it, why? Am I crazy? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I drove my fist into a mirror. "Fuck now I'm bleeding." I walked slowly out of the house. I didn't even bother cleaning up Seitt's body. I didn't care wether I went to jail or not. All I know is that I fucked up any chance I had with Rain and like she said, there's no way I can reverse what I've done.  
  
"And the sky cries with me." I said as it began to rain. I started to sing to myself. "Oh my love please don't cry I wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right All I know is I love you tonight."  
  
A/N: Okay, I revised it. I think it might be a little better than it was before. Please, Review! Easy on the flames please! And thank you artemis1082 for you're review! I appreciate you standing up for me. That was really nice of you! 


End file.
